


Mentally Ill

by Aech_Left



Category: Legend (2015)
Genre: Aftercare, Apologies, Cussing, Gangsters, Hair Washing, Incest, M/M, Medication, Mental Health Issues, Morning After, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape, Roughness, Spit As Lube, Twincest, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aech_Left/pseuds/Aech_Left
Summary: Leslie doesn’t do his job. Teddy gets stuck alone with an unmedicated Ronald Kray. Reginald Kray has to save the day. Teddy escapes but Reggie now has to deal with his uncomprehending brother. It doesn’t go well.
Relationships: Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Frances Shea, Reginald "Reggie" Kray/Ronald "Ronnie" Kray, Ronald "Ronnie" Kray/"Mad" Teddy Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Mentally Ill

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah it’s fucked, but hey it’s actually more canon than most of the things I write since they actually were incestuous and Ronnie was actually known to force himself on young men he liked. I don’t know if that makes this worse or not but I wrote it anyway \\_(-.-)_/

Reggie and Frances are getting pretty serious and Ron can’t help feeling like he needs to grit his teeth. He never thought himself an especially jealous or possessive man but when it came to Reg, he felt protective in a rather extreme way. It’s had him quite perplexed. “Reggie’s a grown man, he can care for ‘imself. But Frances has my brovva wrapped right ‘round her tiny little finger. It’s not right, acting like she owns ‘im or somfin now, hanging off his arm like a bloody parasite.” He complains to Teddy who gives his complete and undivided attention. Leslie is also paying attention but less so and is more focused on his drink today. Teddy is trying to keep Ron seated and talking because he’s off his meds and if he gets up he’s likely to start some kind of fight, and if he stops talking then he’ll get too deep into his own head which also causes issues.

Eventually Ron takes a reluctant Teddy back to his apartment. Once inside Teddy speaks up about something he’s really not supposed to but is worried about being alone with Ron in the state that he is. Normally Teddy is a total enabler of Ronnie and his bad habits but he doesn’t like being on the receiving end of Rons brutality when he’s off his meds. “Ron maybe we shouldn’t tonight.. You’re a little different.” He tries not to actually bring up the meds because only Reginald can talk to his brother about them. Ronnie makes a little grunt of a sound and Teddy can’t make heads or tails of it. 

He knows Ron hasn’t changed his mind when he tugs at Teddy’s clothes. “Take these off.” Ronnie’s eyes aren’t gazed over like they should be on his medication, they are crystal clear and seriously sharp. Teddy does as he’s told, if Ronald didn’t listen before he isn’t going to. All he can hope is that Ron won’t hurt him too bad. He hopes Leslie doesn’t decide to show up because that would just be trouble for him too which would royally piss off Reggie if Ron hurts both of them. Ron picks his naked form up easily and deposits him on the bed before crawling towards him. Teddy unbuttons Ron’s pants for him and figures he might as well try to blow him, at the very least it’ll help with the lack of lubrication that Ron is guilty of not applying. He’s glad he’s worked so hard to deter his gag reflex or blowing Ronnie would just be hell. His hair isn’t particularly long but it’s enough for Ronald to grip it well and hold him down. Teddy takes it well and wonders if he’ll be able to just get him off like this and then they can both just calm down.

The answer is no, Ron pulls him off and pushes him down. Teddy rolls over onto his stomach so he doesn’t have to look into this Ron’s piercing eyes. His hips are lifted roughly and he deeply regrets not preparing himself before this point, not that Ronnie would have likely even had the patience to let him but he wished he had tried. Ronnie sucks one finger and pushes it in, it slides in decently smoothly and he deems that enough. He pulls it out and spits in his hand to slicken himself a little though it doesn’t do much. “Ron.” He can’t help the high pitched way he says it, the blunt tip at his barely prepared backside scares him.

“You’re okay Teddy..” He pushes in and has to swat at Teddy’s hands that reach back to stop him. Teddy is most definitely not okay and swears he’s going to tear. 

—-

Reggie makes his way over to Leslie’s table at the club, normally Ron’s but he isn’t here. “Where’s Ron? And Teddy?” He brushes off the others trying to greet him. 

“They went back to ‘is place. Ron didn’t want me to come.” He shrugs.

“Ron is off his fucking meds Leslie!” He yells hushedly. “You weren’t supposed to Let Ron take anyone anywhere alone!” He’s pissed and a little worried for Teddy. “Flat or the motor home?”

“Flat.” Leslie has this stupid fucking look on his face like it’s not his responsibility.

“Fucking hell. If Teddy is hurt or dead-“ He points a ringed finger right in Leslie’s face before hurrying away. He’s at the apartment quick and hears muffled sounds from inside. He uses his key and barges in, quickly shutting the door behind himself.

“Reggie!” Teddy yells for him from the bedroom. Reggie rushes into the room and pulls Ron off of Teddy whose fists are white from gripping the comforter in pain. Ron is red faced and grips Reggie’s shirt, threads snapping in the collar. 

“You can’t do that Ron, not to Teddy. You need him to stick around don’t you?” Teddy rolls off the bed, his hips aching when he stands.

“I’m fucking torn Ron! I was sayin’ so!” Teddy cusses at the man but flinches when Ron tries to lunge towards him. Reggie holds him back and forces Ronnie to look at him instead. Ron tries to kiss him which earns a wide eyed look from Reggie and a shake to try and get some sense into him.

“Teddy get your clothes on and get out of ‘ere, I’ll handle ‘im.” Reggie struggles to keep Ron where he is while Teddy hurriedly dresses. Teddy can’t help but give Ronnie the finger as he exits. Once they are alone Reggie slaps his brother. “Trying to kiss me in front of ‘im? What the fuck is wrong with you Ron?!” Ronnie rips his twins shirt open, buttons flying. Reggie is now glad he hadn’t worn his vest when he went looking for his brother. 

“What the fucks wrong with me? What the fuck’s wrong with you?! Interrupting us like you’ve done.” Ron doesn’t seem to quite get the severity of the situation.

“You were raping Mad Teddy fucking Smith Ron! I saved him, I only interrupted you being a prick!” He shoves Ronald.

“No I wasn’t. Me an him do it all the time you know this!” Ron really can’t process what he’s done. He looks at Reggie like the words coming out of his mouth are preposterous.

“But you don’t always make him bleed do you Ron? You don’t put fucking tears in his fucking eyes Ron! He’s quite possibly one of the only ones who will endlessly tolerate your shit and you’ve fucked it! He’ll come back if I ask him to but if you ever pull that shit again he might not Ron! There are fucking consequences to your fucking actions mate!” He yells at his brother, Ron’s eyebrows are raised. 

“You’re so angry Reg..” Ron groans and Reggie knows his words have bounced right off his brothers thick skull when Ronnie grinds his still hard and still exposed cock against him.

“You can’t think of anything else when your cock is hard and I’m this close can you?” He wants to take something for his growing headache but he knows it’s not going to happen, not now, not when his brother would do just about anything to get inside him right now. He’s hugged close to Ron and knows what’s going to happen, knows he can’t fight off a horny unmedicated Ronald Kray. Not right now with this pounding headache and no Frances to encourage him to win. They are usually about evenly matched but it’s different when Ronnie’s off his meds and won’t listen to reason. Ron yanks at Reggie’s trousers. “Ron. No.” He says it sternly but as he expects it has no effect. He pushes at his brother but he’s held firmly and can’t get a good grip to shove him away. Teeth are on his neck and he worries that Ron may actually decide to take a chunk out of him but he only nips and bites a bit harder than normal. “No Ron. Quit.” Still no effect or response of any kind.

“I love you Reggie.” He says it like that makes this okay and continues to assault him with his teeth.

“I know Ron but you have to stop this.” Reggie pats his brothers back.

“Don’t you love me brovva?” He asks with a poutiness lacing his voice.

“Of course Ron but we can’t do this. Not with you the way you are yeh?” He kisses his twin on the cheek. Ron’s hand goes low, He unbuttons his brothers fly. Reggie takes the hand into his own. “No Ron.” He tries to lead them out of the bedroom but Ronald notices what he’s doing and takes Reggie to the ground, the carpet softening the fall. “Ow, fuck Ronnie!” Now he’s under him and at his mercy. Ron is bigger than him, if Ron doesn’t get off of him on his own, in this position there isn’t much Reg can do to make him. 

“It’s okay Reggie..” Ron assures him.

“No, its fuckin not Ronnie.” Reggie retorts, knowing the rest of the evening will not be pleasant and in the morning even though he’s the one who’ll be hurting it’s Ronnie he’ll have to comfort. Ron pulls Reggie’s pants off the rest of the way, slipping over one shoe but pulling the other off with them. Reggie spits on his own fingers and rubs them against his entrance knowing Ron isn’t going to and tries to ease the pain to come at least a little. He hopes because he already fucked Teddy he won’t last long. He tries one more time, “Ron please don’t.” Nevertheless Ronnie pushes in. “Oh it fucking hurts!” He drags his nails down Ronnie’s back so hard that threads catch and Ron makes a sound. Ron stops and wrestles Reggie to get ahold of a hand and hold it down. Reggie cusses at him again for it and in response Ron’s other hand covers Reggie’s mouth. The hand on his mouth pushes his head hard against the floor which further aggravates his headache. Ron starts thrusting again and Reggie’s one free hand grips hard enough to bruise Ron’s wrist connected to the hand on his face. 

Ron’s grunts and moans are the only thing Reggie can hear besides his own harsh breathing and sounds of near agony. Ron is in and out roughly and carelessly digs his nails into Reggie’s cheek, his grip on Reggie’s wrist isn’t any better, the bones in his wrist are aching. It lasts longer than he expected and he eventually has to close his eyes to try and escape Ron’s gaze, the carpet burns his back as he’s moved by his twins thrusts. His eyes pop open when Ron suddenly spills inside of him, continuing to fuck him through it. Reggie knows at least some of tomorrow’s appointments will have to be canceled now because he’ll have the shits. Ron’s ecstasy filled voice is hot in his ear as he chants his name, “Reggie.. Reggie..” His thrusts slow to a halt and he rests heavily on his twin. The hands covering his mouth and holding his wrist loosen, Reggie shakes the one on his wrist off and moves the other one off of his face.

“Let’s get ready for bed Ron, yeh?” He nudges his brother who leans back once more and slips out of him. Reggie stands on unsteady feet and goes to get a rag from the bathroom. Pain shoots up his back but he does his best to ignore it. He comes back and sees that Ron is now sitting on the edge of the bed. Reggie’s back feels a little raw from scraping the carpet and he knows it’ll burn when he takes a shower. He cleans his brother up who is quite sated and calm now. Then he goes to the bathroom and starts the shower. He hears Ronnie undressing and grunting as he does so and Reggie feels he’s about to have company. 

He gets in as soon as the water is relatively hot, Ronald gets in a few moments later. Reggie starts washing his body with the actually rather expensive soap that Teddy likely encouraged Ron to buy. It’s smell is strong but not bad at all. He feels shampoo drizzled onto his head and his brothers’ fingers massaging his hair and scalp, it feels nice, especially after those hands were so rough with him. It’s probably the only reason he’s doing it, and although he’s apologizing in his own way, Reggie still wants to brush him off and stay pissed but it won’t help anything. 

He’s going to make him take his medication and keep a close eye over the next few days especially, try and get him to apologize to Teddy too. Teddy had never had that happen before with Ron, Reg always made sure to be around if he knew Ron was off his meds which is why he was often the one who ended up underneath an unmedicated Ronnie Kray. Reggie can still remember the first time Ron took him against his will, he threw up, not that even that deterred Ronnie. It’s wrong that he accepts it as easily as he does and he knows it. The second time it happened he pissed himself because Ron’s weight was pushing right against his bladder and he wouldn’t stop. It’s happened more than a few times, though not all were as rough, they were all when Ron was off his meds and really not himself. 

Ron knows Reggie loves having his hair washed for him, they both like it and that’s how he knows. The water does sting his back but not too harshly. Ron tilts Reggie’s head forward to rinse it which he allows, he wipes his face once it’s all out of his hair. He spasms when fingers are at his ass again. “Ron.” He warns.

“I messed inside so I’ll get it out Reg.” He explains himself before continuing.

“Okay.” Reggie accepts, it’s much harder when he has to do it himself. It’s uncomfortable but necessary and he can never quite get it all out on his own. Ronnie’s fingers go deep and rub at the sides of his walls as he brings his own release out of his twin. The drag of those fingers could almost get him hard if he wasn’t so raw some places inside. His legs shake and he wonders if they’ll give out. Ron is completely focused on the task at hand and does it diligently, once he thinks he’s got it all he puts in two fingers and pushes them far in and twisting them around before taking them out and checking that there wasn’t anymore left inside. 

“Let me do your hair.” Reggie says and they switch spots. He needed to not be in front of Ron anymore, needed his own control back. First he rinses as much of the gel out as he can, Ron puts too much, at least Reg thinks so. Then he uses the shampoo and massages it in. Ron busies himself scrubbing his body while Reggie does his hair just as Reggie did while Ronnie did his. Once it’s all rinsed Reggie runs his fingers through it, much preferring this feel over the greasiness when it’s gelled. They get out and dry off. Ron takes them to the bed and pulls back the blankets for Reggie. Ron takes his medication before laying down after a lot of convincing and he pouts, holding Reggie tight to his front as they go to sleep. Once Ron is completely knocked out Reggie slips out of Ron’s hold and off the bed, he takes a blanket to the living room couch to spend the night. 

In the morning he consoles his brother who is devastated about what he’d done the night previous and promises it will never happen again, Reggie agrees that it won’t even though he knows Ron will stop his meds again in the future when he is either doing something Ron doesn’t approve of or is simply too busy to make sure that Ronnie is on top of it and taking them like he’s supposed to. Even so, he rubs Ron’s back and nods to the promises he pours out.

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you thought, I love reading responses to my works, it always makes my day. Even if you dislike something I want to hear your thoughts. :D


End file.
